The New Age
by PrinceMichaelofArendelle
Summary: This is the sequel to my Frozen: The Queen Elsa legacy story.
1. Chapter 1

*This is the sequel to my The Queen Elsa Legacy story. It is not required reading but it will help you understand a lot of what takes place in this story.*

Chapter 1: Busy Morning

It was rather warm when King Hogler woke up early in the morning. The nightmares that had begun haunting him less than three months ago were getting even more real and even scarier. Hogler could not just sleep through them any more. He had to wake up!

The sun had not yet risen over Arendelle's sky when the king looked over at his wife, Queen Elsa, who was still fast asleep. In the nine months since the couple had their double wedding with Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff, Elsa enjoyed the few hours of sleep she managed to get. Being queen of one of the most important kingdom in your geographic area was a very demanding job after all! Hogler thought she looked more peaceful on that morning than she had been for a while. The king laid down again, but could not get back to sleep or even get his mind off of what he had seen in the nightmare he had just seen.

This particular nightmare was significantly more terrifying than the ones Hogler had grown use to. Hogler felt sharp shots of ice emitting from his finger tips just thinking about it. He had to be careful to make sure this ice did not hit his wife.

In this dream Hogler was all alone on the kingdom's fjord near the docks- a place he loved to visit on a regular basis. Everything was peaceful. The bird chirped and the children of Arendelle were playing games. He looked to his left and saw Olaf the snowman, and then to his right Hogler saw a large fruit stand that was selling the best Arendelle had to offer. If the dream had ended there it would be all most perfect- but it did not. It kept going. Out of the fjord came a big troll- someone Hogler easily identified as "The One Who Is to come". The troll picked up Hogler and the entire kingdom and threw it into a black hole laughing the entire time. That was when Hogler woke up. He could not stand to even think about possible meanings to the dream. It was all so real.

It was not for sake that Hogler was scared but for everyone else's sake. This was especially true in the case of Elsa, his wife. Hogler had learned that being a king meant you had to make yourself everyone's servant. You had to put others before yourself in order to make good decisions for your kingdom.

Queen Elsa began to move. The sun also began to show its face. "Are you all right, Hogler," Elsa asked as she climbed out of the bed. "Me? Oh, yes. I am fine-now that you are up," Hogler said trying to hide his fear. Elsa could tell he was hiding something but did not want to ruin her husband's seemingly good mood so she decided to keep quiet for now. Wanting to change the flow of the current conversation Hogler asked, "So what do we have on today's agenda." "Well, it is busy as usual. We have to review several documents and then this afternoon the prince and princess of Corona are coming to visit," Elsa said. "That's right! I forgot that was today. Wow! I have not seen Rapunzel in a long time," Hogler said. "They requested that Anna and Kristoff be there, and Olaf," Elsa said. "How'd they know about Olaf," Hogler asked. "I do not know. It seems he is the most famous snowman of all time," Elsa said. "Are you sure having him at a royal meeting when Corona has not been to Arendelle since the great ice incident is a good idea," Hogler asked sounding concerned, but not concerned about Olaf's presence in a royal meeting. "It has been requested and arranged. I think if one kingdom wants it, I have no problem supplying it," Elsa said, "He is a part of the team, after all." "I can not argue with that," Hogler confessed smiling.

Meanwhile, in the next room over Princess Anna and her husband, Kristoff, were waking up slowly. "I do not wan to get out o bed today," Anna said. "Well, you have to. It's a part of life," Kristoff said. Anna threw one of the soft royal pillows at him but missed and hit one of the old paintings that Anna's great-great grandfather received as a seal of some peace treaty from Arendelle's war days. The royal couple looked at each other and laughed. "I love you, Anna," Kristoff said. "I love you, too," Anna echoed. Then Anna got out of the bed and prepared for the ay that was sure to be full of excitement, as usual.

In the breakfast room Elsa led a meeting For Hogler, Kristoff, and Anna. "Today is a big day," she started, "Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene are coming from Corona." "Yes! So ready for this," Anna exclaimed. Everyone turned around to look at Anna and the princess began to blush. "As I was saying we are not sure of the reason for the visit but have been told I has diplomatic purposes. We need to help in any way possible. Next to Lakish, Corona is our biggest ally and they have been very influential upon our culture for decades. I need all three of you, and Olaf, at the docks this evening to be a greeting party," Elsa finished. "Speaking of Olaf," Kristoff said as a snowman walked into the large room. "You were speaking about me? What are we talking about," Olaf asked. "Yes, Olaf we were and we were talking about how you need to be at the docks when the ship from Corona arrives this evening," Hogler answered. "Ohh, how exciting. It has been forever since anyone royal has visited us," Olaf observed. "About ten months ago and it was me," Hogler said. "That's right," Olaf agreed, "So why are they coming?" "We do not know which means you better be on your best behavior!" Elsa warned sternly. "I will be; do not worry," Olaf promised.

After everyone had finished eating only Elsa and Anna were left at the table. "I know something is bothering Hogler but he will not tell me what. Just this morning there was a layer of ice on his side of the room," Elsa told her sister. "I have noticed that he has been acting a little grumpy lately but there's a lot of stress that comes with being king, I am sure," Anna said trying to sound regal for her sister. "That may be true but it seems to go beyond stress," Elsa said. She was genuinely concerned, and Anna could tell by the ice droplets forming around her sister's fingers. Anna almost noticed a tear falling from Elsa's eye but it ever developed. "Well, worrying will have to wait. Right now, there is work to be done but first I need to talk to you guys," Elsa said sounding confident and colleted.

Elsa entered into the throne room to see Kai going through papers- letter, trade proposals, and law requests. Hogler was sitting on the ground helping sort these huge stacks of paper into a proper place.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Kai, can I ask you to leave for a few minutes," she asked. "Yes, your majesty," Kai said bowing respectively. "Can you please tell Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf that I need to see them and bring Sven," Elsa asked. "Are you sure you want a reindeer in the throne room, queen," Kai asked. "Yes, I am," Elsa answered. Kai left the room.

In a few minutes, everyone was in the throne room. "Guys, I have an announcement," Elsa said looking at Hogler's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Announcement

Chapter 2: Big Announcement

"Guys, I have an announcement," Elsa said looking at Hogler's eyes, "This will most likely change the way we rule this kingdom as a team. It was foretold to someone who was in this room that it would happen." Anna began to form a huge smile in anticipation of what was going to be said. "I a going to have a baby," Elsa said. The reaction across the room was mixed. Olaf laughed while Hogler just shook his head in shock. Kristoff and Sven looked at each other and Anna could not be happier.

"Wait, what did you just say," Hogler asked looking up from the paper he was holding in his left hand. "I am pregnant," Elsa confirmed. "Like pregnant with a child," Hogler said in disbelief. "No pregnant with a calf, of course a child!" Anna said. Hogler could not believe it. He was going to be a dad. His emotions were everywhere. He was happy, overwhelmed, scared, and excited all at the same time. "How long have you known," Kristoff asked. "About two months so we only have seven months to get ready," Elsa replied. "This is just like Pabbie said it would be. Elsa Junior is on the way," Anna pointed out, "Oh my goodness. I am going to be an aunt- Aunt Anna. I like the way that sounds! I just can no wait," he 19-year-old princess exclaimed. "We have royal duties to attend to so let's not get too carried away. After all, Rapunzel and Eugene will be here in about seven hours," Elsa said. "Right! Must stay focused," Anna understood.

"Anna and Kristoff, can you help us by sorting these documents? Kai and I started but he is probably busy now preparing the rooms," Hogler said. "Yeah, we can do that," Kristoff agreed. "No problem," Anna added. Kristoff leaned over to whisper into Anna's ear after they sat down behind a sky high pile of paper.

"Hogler seems a little out of everything," Kristoff whispered. "Elsa told me the same thing. He is under a lot o stress, being king and all and now that Elsa's pregnant it can only add to amount o pressure that he faces," Anna said. "I do not get the feeling that it is just stress. I have seen him rise above pressure for almost a year now, especially in hard situations," Kristoff said. "Then what do you think the problem is," Anna asked. "I am not sure," Kristoff admitted, "But I think it is something inside that only Hogler knows about." "Like what," Anna asked now interested in this new theory. "I am not sure about that yet. I will see if I can't talk to him later," the prince said. "Sounds like a good plan," Anna agreed.

About five minutes later Gerda entered into the throne room. "Queen Elsa, what do you want to be done with the royal family of Corona when they get here, as far as lodging I mean?" the servant asked. "Prepare the west hall room for them," Elsa ordered. "It will be ready by the time they arrive," Gerda said. "That sounds good, thank you," Hogler said. Gera then stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. "Why that room. It has been empty sine before I go here. No one has been in it for at least a year," Hogler pointed out. "That is he room where we celebrated after we received news that after eighteen years Princess Rapunzel was found," Elsa told her husband. "I remember that day. It was a good one," Hogler said as his brain shifted from work to memories. He thought about the day news of Rapunzel's return to the castle reached his father. It was about the year before his father died.

Anna looked over at Kristoff, who was reading over a proposed law. "Are you having fun yet," Anna said knowing that Kristoff hated just sitting and reading people's idea of how to improve Arendelle's legal system. "This is the single worse part of being a prince," Kristoff responded. "What is the best?" Anna asked. Kristoff looked up room the paper and grinned. "You are, Anna," he answered. The nineteen year old princess smiled back. "So what is that you're reading?" Anna asked over the stack of paper that was now small enough were the two royal couples could see each other's faces but noting more. "A law proposed by the royal florist that would ban Olaf from coming into the flower shop I the town," Kristoff answered, "Then there is a lot in here that has noting to do with the base law." "That is typical. Deny it, though. Olaf is a citizen of Arendelle and a par of my royal court. He has the same rights as everyone else," Elsa said sternly. "All the people of Arendelle have rights that are allowed to be exercised within legal bounds. I made that promise the day I was crowned and will keep it until I die!" Hogler said.

Arendelle was moving towards more free, less king-is-law system. Hogler made sure he limited his own powers I order to give the people more freedom to choose. However, he made sure the rulers of Arendelle were still in charge of taxes, war, and other key things that the people were less informed about. That was how he viewed his role as king and Elsa agreed it was a good system.

Kristoff picked up another document after handing the denied law to Hogler. This one was a letter. "Kristoff read that one out loud. I noticed it had markings on it that resembled old Southern Isles markings," Hogler said. "Ok, here's what I says: Dear King Hogler and Queen Elsa, may you live forever! We make this humble request only because we see it as necessary. I am aware of the fact that my little brother, Hans, has caused tension between you and us for some time now. I ask that you overlook that for the sake of our survival. What I am asking would mean a lot to me and my people. The king of Lakish has moved his navy into a blockade of our best trade routes. Since trading is how our economy thrives during our hard summer we view this as a direct threat to our economic situation here, which is all ready rather poor. I ask that you write a letter asking the king to remove these ships so we ca continue to trade. If you do this we will reward you with gold and other valuable objects, including the right to hold Hans as your personal captive in Arendelle. This would harm no one but benefit everyone. Think about it!" Kristoff read.

The room suddenly got a lot colder. Elsa was shivering as a small layer of ice began to cover her throne. She knew this would be one of he hardest decisions she would have made up to this point in her rule. She was glad she had people around her to help her make it. Time passed quickly for the rest of the morning and before anyone realized it the time had come to go meet the royal family from Corona at the dock.


	3. Chapter 3: Arival of Corona

Chapter 3: Arrival of Corona

"The ship from Corona will be here in just two hours," Anna told her husband as she paced around heir bedroom. Anna had not seen her friend Rapunzel in a long time. It had been before the whole Elsa freezing the world incident a year ago. Rapunzel had gone to Elsa's coronation ball but Anna was with someone else that night so they never got to talk with each other. In fact, it had such a long time since they had seen each other that neither princess was married the last time they talked.

Even tough Rapunzel was one year older than Anna (Rapunzel was twenty while Anna was only nineteen) they still very much enjoyed each other's company and input of being a 'good royal' as they commonly called it.

"Yes, I know. I am actually excited too. I finally get to meet this Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene I hear so many references to every day of my life," Kristoff said. "You sound like something is bothering you, Kristoff," Anna said. Kristoff could tell just by looking at Anna that she was concerned. "Well, I was just thinking about the talk I had with Hogler," the prince answered. "What did he say," Anna asked. She was now very interested in the whole situation and the mystery that surrounded it. "He did not tell me much. He said he'd be all right in a little while. It would just take time," Kristoff answered. "Well, do you think it is because Elsa is pregnant," Anna asked. "No, I honestly do not think that is the reason. I know he is hiding something from everyone and he will tell no one what that something is," Kristoff replied.

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Anna, Kristoff- are you in here." It was Queen Elsa. "Yes, we are in here," Kristoff answered. "May I please come in? I need someone to listen to me," Elsa said. Just at that very moment Anna felt, or heard rather, something strange. It was almost as if she heard the voice of Pabbie telling her to open the door for her sister. It couldn't be! Pabbie told Anna himself that she would never see or hear from him ever again- he was truly dead now. Yet, for that split second Anna knew someone was whispering in her ears, and Kristoff, the only other person in the room. "Yes, come in," Anna said. When Elsa opened the door tears fell from her eyes. Ice was beginning to form where the tears left drops of water. She backed away. Elsa could not let Anna see her like this! Yet, she walked through the door.

"Elsa, are you all right," Anna and Kristoff asked at the same time. "I, I do not know," Elsa answered as she tried to gain composure. "What do you mean, Elsa," Kristoff asked. "It is Hogler. He is acting very strange and I do not know why. I am afraid he is hiding something from me. We have been a team for this past year and now it seems he wants to go solo on something, but what," Elsa said trying not to cry. She did not want to appear weak before Kristoff and Anna, especially Anna. "Do you want me to go talk to him and try to rattle out some answers," Kristoff said. Anna looked at him. 'Rattle out answers'? Now Kristoff was showing his side of when he had been an ice deliverer. That was one she had not heard yet. "If you would," Elsa said. (She did not think it would do much good, but at least she would be alone to talk with Anna without Kristoff.) Kristoff shut the door behind him.

Kristoff's walk down the hallway was a slow one. He wanted to make sure he knew exactly what he wanted to say and accomplish before rushing in and making accusations against his king and friend. Nothing sounded like it would help much but for Anna's sister he would a least give it a try.

Meanwhile, in Anna's and Kristoff's bedroom Elsa had regained her composure and the ice was melting off her face. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a villager of Arendelle and not a part of the royal family?" Elsa asked trying to forget about the subject of her husband's recent behavioral changes. "I wondered that for thirteen years while we were not talking or playing together. You gave me a lot of time to think about such things," Anna answered honestly. Elsa was no too big of a fan of the answer she was give but at leas it was honest. "Sometimes I lay awake at night and wonder 'what the people of Arendelle think of having me as their queen'," Elsa said. "I can tell you that they love you," Anna said. "How can they love me with all I have done against them," Elsa asked. Anna thought for a while. "It is like Olaf once told me: some people are just worth it and you are one of them, Elsa. I mean, look around. I couldn't keep Arendelle this strong," Anna answered.

Kristoff got to the king's and queen's bedroom. He knocked on the big wooden door. "Come in," Hogler said. Kristoff opened the door. "Hogler, can we be one hundred percent honest right now," Kristoff asked his king. "You know that I have no objections to honesty," Kristoff said. "Good! Tell me, Hogler, what has been bothering you lately. I know there something inside that has been affecting you negatively," Kristoff said. Hogler offered Kristoff a seat while he answered his question.

"I guess it all started about three months ago. About that time I started having these very real and very vivid nightmares. In these nightmare so many things- bad things- happen. Recently, the have been getting even more real. They are driving me insane and I do not know how to make the nightmares stop!" Hogler said as he grabbed Kristoff's shoulders, "You got to help me! I can not keep living a lie like this for much longer. It is tearing me up on the inside! I must break free of this curse!" Kristoff was now more alarmed than ever. He felt the room getting darker. "You must help me, Kristoff. I am turning into something I do not want to become," Hogler said as his vocal tone changed to a mellower tone. "What can I do? I can not work miracles," Kristoff admitted. Hogler loosened his grip. "You may not be able to but we know someone who can," Hogler said, "Perhaps he can fix my problems!" "You can not mean it, Hogler. You would be throwing the Kingdom of Arendelle into a very dark time. I know you do not truly want that," Kristoff said panting as he felt Hogler's grip becoming very tight. Kristoff managed to break free and run out of the bedroom. He would never admit it, but he was afraid Hogler's ice powers would go off and injure the both of them.

Kristoff realized he spent more time talking to Kristoff than it felt like. It was now time to go to the docks. He decided to give Anna and Elsa more time to talk. This would also give him time to think of an alternative solution to the one Hogler came up with. Kristoff knew it was not really a solution- or at least not a good one.

Anna and Elsa exited the door the same time that Kristoff got to it. "It is time to go and meet the royal family from Corona," Kristoff said. "Oh, it is! We must go at once or we'll be late," Elsa said.

Anna felt something was a little off. She had not been talking with Elsa for two hours, had she? It felt like only ten minutes! Yet, when she looked at the clock it was confirmed that it was time to go to the docks to meet Rapunzel. She went with her sister and husband. They got Hogler and Olaf and walked down to the docks.

About five minutes later the ship from Corona arrived. The first person to exit the ship was Princess Rapunzel herself, followed by Prince Eugene and a royal servant. "Anna!" Rapunzel said as she ran to give Anna a hug, "It has been so long!" "Same! Wow! It is so good to see you again," Anna said smiling.

Kristoff and Sven helped unload the ship- the Corona Royal ship (CRs) Nightspeed. Elsa and Anna talked to Rapunzel while Ola and King Hogler talked to Prince Eugene of Corona.

"So, Eugene, not trying to sound rude but what brings you to Corona," Hogler asked. "Well, we can discuss that in a more private setting. I do not wish to cause a riot or rebellion," Eugene, who was once a wanted criminal, said. "A riot? That sounds like fun? King Hogler, can we have a riot in Arendelle," Olaf asked. "Not while I am king," Hogler said. After the ship was all unloaded the royal families went to the castle to enjoy a traditional Arendelle meal as prepared by the local bakers and butchers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took a little long to get up!

**Chapter Four: Return of the Advisor**

Everyone had finished eating their traditional Arendelle meal of fish and biscuits and they were now ready to get down to business.

"So, can I ask now that we are in a less public place what you are here in the kingdom of Arendelle for," Hogler asked. "Well, you see it is quite complicated to explain. In corona we have been experiencing some, well, weird problems,"

Prince Eugene answered with not a lot of confidence. "What type of weird things," Queen Elsa asked. "For an example one day I was 1:47 and the very next 60 seconds it was 2:15. We jumped almost half-an-hour into the future and never came back," Rapunzel said. "Perhaps the clocks were not properly synchronized that day," Hogler said as if he were offended by the mention of this oddity. "That may be so but later that day an even stranger thing occurred. We got a letter from the Southern Isles that told us that our allies, Cellsom, had formed a naval blockade around their trading ports. It appeared to be a real letter and even referenced our recent history with the isles, which has been shaky at best. Then we contacted The Southern Isles to get more information and they told us no such letter was set out," Eugene said, "I feel like something bad is happening and we do not even recognize it!"

"What does all of this have to do with Arendelle?" Kristoff asked. "We were able to, using new technology, track the letter we were sent back to its sender, who we believe lives here in Arendelle-in the castle," Rapunzel said.

Anna then remembered the letter that was read earlier that day. "We also received a letter," she said. "We did?" Hogler asked. "You don't remember," Anna asked. "Oh, that is right! We did-from Lakish. Sorry, it has been a long day," the king said. "Was it about a naval blockade too," Eugene asked Anna. "It was- against the Southern Isles," Anna responded. "If you let us see it we can tell you where it really comes from," Rapunzel said. "Anna, can you go and get that letter for us to look at," Queen Elsa asked. "Yes," Anna said as she was all ready getting out o her seat.

Walking to the throne room was an eerie experience for Anna this time. She could almost hear a voice repeatedly call out her name. "Anna! Anna! Listen, Anna," she heard. "It is the castle darkness getting to me," she thought out loud. Then Anna felt like someone, or something, was reaching out to grab her. It almost was like a hard, cold hand. "All in my head. I am not afraid," Anna said loudly. "Oh, but, Anna, you should be," a familiar voice said. Anna was startled. "Dark powers are at work in your world," the voice said. "Pabbie, Is that you?" Anna asked. "It is I. We trolls can not just allow what is about to happen to take place. There is much you will need to know, young Anna," Pabbie said as he appeared before Anna in ghost form.

Pabbie looked a lot like he did last time he had talked to Anna. He was a ghost form of his living self.

"It is you! You came back," Anna said surprised, "You told me I would not be able to speak to you anymore- that I could figure stuff out on my own and with the help of my friends and family."

"This is bigger than you or any human for that matter. I must intervene on this occasion. I do not want to but I am commanded to by higher powers than I am," Pabbie answered, "Tell me, Princess, do you know the prophecy of Arendelle?"

"Of course I do! I thought it referred to The One is who to Come," Anna answered. "Oh, it does. Here is the dangerous thing. He is just now putting into effect the second part of his plan. You have no defeated him as you think," Pabbie informed Anna. "Second phase?"

"Yes! Being captured played right into his hands and now he has a good base to work out of. You see, the first phase was being captured somehow and the second phase is to make royals of this world his puppets who obey his orders," Pabbie said, "Only then can he truly rule the world as he wants" "Are you saying he has the power to take control of us," Anna asked. "I fear he has already taken control of one of Arendelle's leaders by the power of fear," Pabbie said. Anna was starting to understand what Pabbie was talking about.

"The nightmares that Hogler has been having are the weapon," Anna whispered, "How can we defeat that?"

"You can not. I am afraid only the master trolls know mind control techniques and only few then can use them efficiently," Pabbie said, "I will entrust upon you what I know but my knowledge is limited and my time is short."

About 15 minutes later Anna returned to the dining hall with no letter from Lakish. "Where is he letter," Elsa asked. Anna felt something she had not felt in about a year- a need to speak up. "Uh, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Kristoff can I talk with you three for a little while after dinner is cleaned up," Anna asked. "Of course," Rapunzel answered for the group.

The servants hurried to get dishes out of the dinging room. They knew Anna needed to say something, but they did not know what.

Hogler argued that he should be allowed to hear what Anna had to say too, being the king. Anna knew that would be too big of a risk to take at this point. There was no telling what The One already knew through Hogler indirectly.

There were many questions for Anna to answer when the room was cleared. "Anna, what is it? What is going on," Elsa asked. "Rapunzel, you and Eugene are right! Something bad is happening and we do not even notice it! I have a lot to tell you" Anna answered. Kristoff noticed the fact that Anna's tone of voice was more serious than it normally was. "What do we need to know?" Kristoff asked. "We are under attack! Pabbie told me so," the princess of Arendelle answered. "Pabbie? You told us he said you would never hear from him ever again," Elsa said. "Who is Pabbie," Rapunzel asked. "Pabbie is a troll leader who has helped us in many ways in the past but then he died. He helped us capture an evil troll named The One Who Is to Come," Kristoff explained. "That is what this is all about. He is using mind control and all ready has Hogler," Anna exclaimed. "Pabbie is using mind control," Elsa asked. "No, The One is!" Anna clarified.

"How does that explain the letters we received," Rapunzel asked. "Well, Pabbie never really explained that. I guess someday it will fit some puzzle. We just need to fid out which one and fast," Anna said. "So how do we defeat The One," Kristoff asked. "Well, that is the hard part. Pabbie said only two master trolls can stand against The One. One is not powerful enough," Anna answered, "The problem is the troll clans do not really work together much."

"Well, who is up to the challenge," Rapunzel said, "It seems we have no other option right now."

Everyone looked around the room at the people standing next to them. Kristoff spoke up. "I'm in! I know that there is a new master troll in Pabbie's stead. That would be a place to start," he said. "I agree. We will leave tomorrow morning with Sven, Prince Eugene, and Olaf," Elsa agreed. Elsa understood she could not allow Hogler to go. She would have to make something up.

"I will go and get some supplies ready. We will only take what is necessary for a two day journey," Kristoff said looking at Anna. "Two days?" Elsa asked. "It takes about four hours to get there but I do not know how much convincing we will need to do," Kristoff answered. With that the four went to get sleep and prepare for a long, hard, diplomatic meeting with the trolls.

Elsa walked into her bedroom slowly. Hogler was all ready in bed and appeared to be asleep. "What did Anna talk about," Hogler asked his wife as he rolled over to see her. "Oh, you know her. It was nothing really," Elsa said hoping Hogler would buy the bluff. Hogler looked up at Elsa. Hid facial expression changed from nearly expressionless to a near panic look.

"Elsa, I need help. I am trapped inside of I do not know what! I know that you know. Anna told you! Please, Elsa, you got to help me defeat it," Hogler said. The 22-year-old queen was very afraid. It was almost like Hogler was inside fighting The One for control. "It is The One, Hogler. He is the reason for the nightmares. It all makes him closer to ruling the world," Elsa explained.

"It all makes so much sense now! We are under attack but it is from the…" Hogler began but he was interrupted. Hogler feel out of the bed. He was gasping for air and was bleeding from the pores of his face.

"Are you all right," Elsa asked. Now she was terrified. She did not know what to do so she did the one thing she could think of doing: crying out for help as her ice powers went off, freezing the room around her.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogler and The Troll

***NOTIECE: This chapter contains vital information that can easily be overlooked. I advise you to read I carefully for future references to the conversation between The One and Hogler.***

Chapter 5: Hogler and the Troll

Kristoff was the first to enter into the king and Queen's bedroom after hearing Elsa's cries for some support and help. Anna followed shortly after her husband. Eugene and Princess Rapunzel also came in to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is the issue," Kristoff asked.

"I am not quite sure to be honest. One moment he is fine. Then we talked about The One and this happened. He was begging for my help but I never understood quite why he needed it," Elsa answered. She was obviously worried but she kept hr ice powers under control. Hogler, however, let shots of ice escape his body every few seconds. Kai then entered into the bedroom. "Is everything all right, your majesty," he asked before taking notice of the king's frozen and wounded body.

The blood under Hogler's nose was now slowing down and even drying onto his face. Hogler was shaking a little now. Kristoff suggested that might be a good sign since I proved Hogler could feel the cold air around him. It also showed that the king was not dead, much to Elsa's relief. (And everyone else's for that mater.)

Those on the outside had no idea about the battle Hogler was going though now on the inside- in his head. Hogler now knew what the cause of all his recent troubles was and he was about to face it head on. Somehow The One trapped Hogler inside his head.

Hogler could physically see a robed figure walking towards him. Hogler knew without a doubt that this figure was The One even before he removed his hood.

"It has been a long time since we have talked last, King Hogler O' Arendelle," The One said in a rather civilized vocal tone.

"Never is not long enough," Hogler responded, "Where are we?"

"Allow me to welcome you to the other side. This is where trolls only can live. No human has ever been here during their time to be alive, save Anna, Princess of Arendelle. She was brought here by Pabbie when he broke the rules of this land," The One answered.

"Then aren't you breaking he rules by having me here," Hogler asked.

"Yes, you can call it that, I guess," The One answered, "You have no idea how many years I have spent here in careful calculation waiting for this time right now, King. Now it has finally come."

"What do you want with me? Why am I the person you chose to be the test monkey?" Hogler asked.

"Surely you know I cannot reveal all my secrets to you at once. I will answer the question you are thinking of now- let me see you want to know why now," The One said.

"Yes, how did you know that," Hogler asked.

"You humans are so predicable in your line of questions. I have heard it all before," The One said. His vocal tone was still rather bizarre sounding to Hogler. The One was talking like a diplomat more than an adversary. "This is the perfect time because there is an heir to be born to Elsa and you. I can train his heir from an early age to be my puppet. Then I will have accomplished my goals," The One said.

Hogler realized that The One was referring to birth announcement Elsa made just that morning. "You will never do that! I will personally make sure of it," Hogler shouted.

"Oh I am sure you will try. Answer me this one question, King Hogler, since I answered so many of your questions: Will you stop me as the King of Arendelle, where I still control your actions, or as the father to the heir, and risk altering her life. Which option of those two sounds more appealing to you, King Hogler," The One asked.

Hogler did not answer.

"That is what I thought. You have no answer, do you," The One asked.

"I do not," Hogler said, "Either option leads to a bad result!"

"Then why try to stop what has all ready been set into motion?" The One asked.

Hogler asked when the trance he was currently in would be over.

"Oh, Hogler, you must realize by now. Surely you are not that unwise about the troll's rituals and ceremonies."

"What are you talking about," Hogler asked.

"Ok, Hogler, I will allow you to exit this trance pondering that one question. Perhaps Kristoff has an answer for you about our ways before a battle. That is my only hint, king!" The One suggested.

With that Hogler returned to himself. He opened his eyes to see everyone surrounding him by his bedside. Elsa was now in tears and ice covered the entire room. Hogler could not tell if the ice was a result of his or his wife's actions. To be honest he did not care. It was good to see her again. Next to Elsa were Rapunzel and Anna. They were trying to comfort the queen but it seemed to no benefit. Kristoff, Kai, and Eugene were discussing "the body".

Hogler sat up. "What do you mean the body," the king asked Kai. "We should burry him here in Arendelle. It is the nation he loved so immensely. He was taking us to places where we had never been before in our history- good places, too," was Kai's only answer. In fact, there was no acknowledgement that the king was now sitting up.

"I agree but we must at least contact his parents and let them know of the terrible news. They have a right to know," Eugene said.

"Agreed but who can we send to deliver such a bad message as death? It is not fitting for anyone," Kristoff said.

A servant of the castle interrupted this conversation by whispering in Kristoff's ear.

"Can I refuse and keep the crown upon Elsa's head," the young man asked.

"What do you mean by that, Kristoff," Hogler asked. He was staring to become annoyed. Everyone was pretending he did not exist and that is a little irritating.

"No, sire, Arendelle law does not permit that to happen. You must be the king now that King Hogler the First is no longer," the servant said.

"No longer? No longer? I am right here alive and talking to you. How can you claim me dead?"

Hogler was no very mad. He got out of bed and began yelling in the servant's face.

"He can not hear you, king. You are, in their minds, dead," a voice said. Below the king stood a rather unfamiliar face- Pabbie the troll.

"What do you mean I am dead in their minds," Hogler asked.

"I did not say that. I simply said that in their minds you are dead. There is a difference," Pabbie said.

"Well, how do I become undead again," the king, who was still agitated, asked.

"I do not know that answer. Only The One can tell you that answer. He was the troll that 'killed' you in this life by not following proper troll law in bringing you where you ought not to have gone. You will have to ask him, but the price will be high and sacrifice is a must!"

"What do you mean?"

"King Hogler, you shall see soon enough what I mean. Like I told Princess Anna the days you live in are getting darker. Soon enough darkness will overtake the light unless something is done and done soon, very soon," Pabbie said.

"What can I do to help the cause of light," Hogler asked.

"Now you can only influence those who are still fully alive. You are dead in the human world, alive in troll world. That is actually a huge gift from The One. He could have killed you in both and you have no shot at reviving yourself in one," Pabbie said.

"How do I influence them and their decisions," Hogler asked.

"I see you are very overeager, much like Anna. That makes you easy to help, I guess. This is a true statement: those living in the human world can not hear your voice or see your movements but they can read what you write. The pen is your new mouth, at least for now," Pabbie said, "I must go now but you will hear from me twice more then no more!"

With that Pabbie disappeared. Hogler could not tell if this was real life or just another very, very vivid dream. He was not sure he wanted to know the answer. The truth might just hurt in this situation.


	6. Chapter 6:Coronation Morning

Chapter 6: Coronation Morning

It was still early in the morning when Anna woke up the next morning, especially for Anna to be waking up. She enjoyed sleeping and did not get a chance to do that often because her spirit of adventure and excitement beat the excitements of relaxing. Yet, today there would be no time for rest.

The unfortunate truth was this: Arendelle law stated that if a queen became a queen with no husband she had the right to the throne for as long as she was unmarried. However, if a queen should become married while on the throne and that husband dies then the queen must step down and allow the next in line to become the royal rulers of the kingdom. (This is one of the old laws that Hogler wanted to change but never got around to actually doing that). Sine Hogler was dead, as far as everyone knew, Elsa had to stop being queen and Anna and Kristoff would fulfill that position.

Kristoff did not like the idea of being the king of Arendelle and, if she was honest, Anna did not want to become queen either. She had to find Elsa and talk to her about the events of yesterday, but would that upset her sister too much? She wanted to avoid that at all cost. Elsa was all ready upset about Hogler's death.

Meanwhile, on the "other side" as Hogler came to know it as, Hogler was reading a book that he hoped would give him some answers. Through the dim light, Hogler had been reading it for hours. He wondered if this place ever got the lea hit of brightness. I had been twilight since Hogler returned from seeing the others pronounce him to be a dead man.

The book Hogler was reading held the title "Of Trolls and Humans: a History of Interactions". The first four chapters proved to be dry background about how the trolls helped the early humans establish civilization in the most convenient places. The book tirelessly gave names of several of trolls, many of which Hogler could neither pronounce nor read. Yet, when Hogler got to chapter five, useful information began to emerge everywhere.

According to "Of Trolls and Humans" the trolls decided to commit their lives to helping the humans in the towns they helped institute. Many trolls agreed so 'head trolls' were picked. These head trolls included Pabbie, the troll Hogler had talked to earlier. Yet, some trolls rebelled and did not wish to help out the humans. These trolls became known as the ones. (That name was given to them because as a penalty they had to have a giant stripe put on the side of their cloaks. It looked like a number one). Hogler assumed that The One was possibly a descendant of these trolls that lived then. Then it occurred to him that if Pabbie was alive back then perhaps The One was also living at that time. "This book seems to give me more questions than it answers for me," Hogler said as he put it down next to him.

"Oh, do continue. It goes on to explain how the ones were outcast and this place was created for them to dwell in for ever, never to enter into the human's world," The One said when he overheard Hogler's comment. "Is that the revenge you are trying to get," Hogler asked. "Oh, it goes far beyond that. My desire is set upon a higher pedestal," the troll answered.

Back in the human world Anna was talking to her sister about the idea that she (Anna) was becoming the queen of Arendelle that afternoon.

"I do not want to take your place, Elsa," Anna said, "I can never ever be as good at this royalty thing as you are."

"That's not the point. The point is this, Anna- you are about to become queen of Arendelle and that means being the best queen _you _can be ad not tying to compete to be better than someone before you. Or at least, that is what Kai told me the day of my coronation ball," Elsa said. Her voice sounded very sad but she was able to hold back the tears. She was not sad that she would not be queen any more after that day but that Hogler had died right before her eyes.

"I know but I do not want to lead the people away from your ways. They worked," Anna said sounding very much like a politician.

"I know you are worried about what will happen to me. I can still be on your royal court as you were on mine. I would enjoy that," Elsa said.

"That is done. Kristoff all ready suggested that to me this morning," Anna agreed. She was hoping Elsa would have asked to be a part of the royal court. It would now consist of King Kristoff, Queen Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and last but not least Kai and Gerda.

Kristoff was talking to Sven in the royal stables.

"I am not ready to be king, Sven. I mean, I was never cut out to be the king. I am just an ice harvester! What am I even doing living in the castle," he asked.

Then he shifted from his voice to play the part of Seven's voice. "You know what you are doing in the castle. You are with Anna," Kristoff said in Sven's 'voice'.

"I know that part but why does she need to be a princess? Why not a baker's daughter or a florist."

"We are all something in life. We have roles we play. Being a princess is Anna's role," Sven 'said'.

"I guess you are right, boy."

Sven nudged Kristoff with his nose as if to say "I all ways am, aren't I?" Kristoff patted the big reindeer.

Back in the "Other Side" Hogler decided to ask a few questions to The One.

"I do not understand this: Who are you in relation to the ones," Hogler asked.

"Oh, for that answer you must keep reading the book. I am sure it will tell you. If no, Pabbie is able to explain," The One answered.

"Ok, then what do you want? You told me your sights were set on lofty goals. What is that goal," Hogler asked.

"My goal is not something you need to know right now. You will know soon enough what I intend to do and by that time it will be too late for anyone to stop me. I have told you all you need to know," Answered The One.

"One last question- how would I obtain my human life again," Hogler slipped in.

"If I told you that wouldn't it ruin all he fun for you trying to find out? If you earn it then you will know how it is done. I doubt you will ever be able to mentally handle what it takes," was the only response.

Hogler tried to ask the same question I different ways but got the same response- you will know if it happens.

Back at the castle in Arendelle Rapunzel and Anna were preparing for the coronation of King Hogler and Queen Anna of Arendelle.

"I never once thought in my life that you would be queen before me," Rapunzel said teasingly.

"Neither did I and I am not sure I am ready to be the queen of this kingdom. That is a tall order and Elsa made it look so simple. There was passion in the way Hogler and her were a team with the goal of making Arendelle a better place," Anna confessed.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. It is was not easy for her to run Arendelle but she did always try to do the right thing, even if that meant giving it all up for safety of the people. Is that why she left during the eternal winter," Rapunzel asked.

"We mostly overlook it. That is history. We do not need to live in it now," Anna recited the words she had said so many times before.

From there the conversation changed topics to what the future of Arendelle would look like.

"Well, I have not even had time to plan that out. To be honest, I am still a little shocked to see Hogler dead. He was under attack and we did nothing about it," Anna blamed herself.

"We did not know until right before he died," Rapunzel observed.

"We could have done something to help him instead of meeting without him present," Anna said loudly. Rapunzel almost got the feeling that Anna was trying to argue some point with her.

Rapunzel decided an argument would not be appropriate at this time and decided to change the subject once again but just as she tried Elsa came out of her bedroom and into the halls were Rapunzel and Anna were talking.

"Anna, can I talk with you for a while," Elsa asked. Anna saw Rapunzel nod her head as if to say, "I got this. You need to go talk with your sister."

"Yes," Anna said as she stepped down from a ladder she was using to hang large pictures of previous kings and queens of Arendelle, including Elsa and the girl's parents.

"What is it, Elsa," Anna asked, shutting the door behind her.

"I heard him, Anna! I was not sure of it but then I know I heard his voice," Elsa said.

"You heard who," Anna said slowly enough that Elsa realized she was trying to figure out that question on her own.

"Pabbie," Elsa said, "I heard Pabbie!"


	7. Chapter 7: a royal coronation

Feel free to leave comments on how I can make this story more interesting. By now surely some of you have opinions on what should happen. I will read them, I promise!

Chapter 7: A Royal Coronation

Anna stood in front of her sister looking amazed. "You mean you actually heard Pabbie's voice," Anna asked the queen.

"I think so. It sounded like he was talking to me but very softly, almost like he did not really want to be heard," Elsa said, "He said something that sounded like Hogler is here, but I can not be sure that was what he said. Is it possible Hogler is still alive?"

Then Anna realized something.

"It might just be possible! It is not likely but it is possible. When I went to see Pabbie for the first time I saw dad where I was. Perhaps Hogler is on the troll's land."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see Hogler!" Elsa exclaimed.

"It is not that easy. We need a troll's specific permission to cross over ad they do not give that out without a lie-or-death reason," Anna said.

"Is this not life or death? Hogler could be alive. I want to know if he is," Elsa said as her powers began to go off.

"Elsa, I do not decide if you get to see the other side. If I did, you would be there now," Anna said trying to appeal to Elsa to stop from freezing the queen's bedroom.

"I know, it's just I really miss him," Elsa said.

"Did Pabbie say anything else," Anna asked. She was trying to find a loophole in the no humans allowed rule of the other side.

"Nothing I could understand. Anna, do you think it was actually Pabbie," Elsa asked.

Anna thought for a little while.

"You think it is Pabbie, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elsa said trying to keep her royal tone of voice.

"Then that is enough for me! It is Pabbie, Elsa," Anna said.

On The Other Side, Hogler had managed to track down Pabbie, who he had been wanting to see again ever since the previous night. Hogler called out to Pabbie.

"Ah, it is time for the second meeting," Pabbie told Hogler.

"I guess it is. Tell me, what is going on? Why am I here? The One will not answer my questions," Hogler said.

"You ask the little questions but avoid the big one. I will answer these- you are here for The One to get his revenge. That is what is going on, King," Pabbie answered.

"Is this the big question: Who exactly is The One? I was reading a book and it told me that there were rebels called the ones. Is he any relation to them," Hogler asked.

"That is _a _big question but not _the _big question. He is not exactly any relationship. He is them," Pabbie said.

"What do you mean he is them," Hogler asked now very alert to how little information Pabbie was actually giving with each answer.

"That, my friend, is the big question that will answer a lot of other ones you have!" Pabbie began, "It all started long ago. The trolls had just helped humans establish four civilizations- Corona, Enchantia, Arendelle, and a few in the Southern Isles. All other of your civilizations are offspring of those. The trolls had lived peacefully aside humans for twenty-one good years. We, as a group of trolls, collectively decided to help the humans in any way possible- no matter how hard. This led to leaders being selected. I was one of those chosen and others in my family were also picked. Well, many trolls got jealous that they were not chosen as leaders. They rebelled against both trolls and humans alike- even killing many of the humans. This caused the other good trolls to have to hide while a war against the ones and the humans raged on. The leader trolls met together after five months of humans dying to decide what to do. We came up with the idea of this place as a punishment. It was originally a place only for the ones. However, today both good and trolls can live here. Well, to answer your question here is who The One is. When the ones got to the other side they devoted their lives to becoming better together. This led to them combining themselves into a mega troll named 'The One'"

"So The One is a mashed together version of the ones," Hogler asked.

"I guess you can say that," Pabbie said, "When they combined into one being it made them stronger and they manage to break free from this place. They hid for a long time before attacking again."

"So what does The One want to get revenge on the humans for? It sounds to me that we did nothing to really hurt them," Hogler asked.

"That is the part I let out and that might have been a mistake. You see, Hogler, the reason The One desires to get revenge on you humans, especially Arendelle, is during the five months of war Arendelle's king at that time was King Holind. He led the charge against the ones in the six kingdoms at that time. Those kingdoms were Arendelle, Corona, Enchantia, the Southern Isles monarch, Weselton (who broke away from Corona), and Lakish (who broke off from Weselton in rebellion for breaking off from Corona). In one of the most deadly battles King Holind of Arendelle won and ordered the execution of all of the ones who were younger than 21 years old, still very very young for a troll. It would be like someone ordering that all humans under the age of two months be killed," Pabbie said, "These were devastating blows to the trolls- both the ones and those who were not the ones. No mater how much we disliked the ones we could not help but feel sorry for their lost of their young."

"So that is what the revenge is for," Hogler asked.

"Many years have passed and the ones have not forgotten what was done to them and they will never forgive it." Pabbie said slower than he usually talked, "My time for speaking to you is almost over. You may ask two more questions."

"Is Elsa all right," Hogler asked.

"She is, for now at least. Hogler, it is not for me to tell you this but someone must- there is a way to break free from this temporary death and Elsa is a part of that key that unlocks life again," Pabbie answered.

"Then I have only one question left that I can ask you," Hogler asked.

"That is correct," Pabbie answered.

"OK! Answer this for me: How do I unlock the door to life or at the very least find the key," Hogler asked with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"I can not tell you any more than the first clue. You must travel into the human world and climb up Arendelle's North Mountain. There answers will become clear as the snow appears," Pabbie said as he walked off.

"Wait! How do I get back into the human world," Hogler asked but Pabbie was already too far gone o hear his voice, "Pabbie, I do not understand! Come back, please. I need you!"

Back in Arendelle Kristoff was in his bedroom preparing for the coronation. Anna was in there.

"I really do not want to take the throne away from Elsa," Kristoff said, "When I go out and harvest ice it makes the people feel so good to know that their queen is someone who can help them, who is willing to help the people! Anna, I never quite understood it all- why Elsa would doubt her effectiveness as the queen."

"I know why- she feels that since she did not learn to control her powers as a child and sent the world into an eternal winter that was not quite eternal she is a failure." Anna responded.

"That is crazy! She is an excellent queen who deserves to stay on the throne," Kristoff said forcefully.

"We both know that but does Elsa," Anna asked.

Two hours later it was time for Kristoff and Anna to become king and queen of Arendelle. Elsa was the second person on the cathedral's stage, after the bishop of Arendelle. She wore a dress made of ice, like she wore when she ran into the North Mountains. Next came Olaf the Snowman. He skipped his way onto the stage and stood next to Elsa.

"Isn't this so exciting," Olaf asked the former queen.

"I guess it is. I never realized that I was excited until you said that, Olaf. Thank you," Elsa whispered. She was actually excited for Anna becoming queen, which confused her since that meant she was no longer going to be the queen.

Next Rapunzel and Prince Eugene came up to the stage under request of Princess Anna. Elsa was the one who actually suggested they be on the stage as it would show a strong friendship between the people of Arendelle and the people of Corona.

Finally Anna and Kristoff made their way to the big stage. For a happy event as becoming the main royal figures of a kingdom Anna and Kristoff walked rather gloomingly. The people of Arendelle stood up as soon as they saw the Prince and Princess enter.

After a thirty-minute coronation ceremony Anna was queen and Kristoff was king of Arendelle. They rode back to the castle on the royal horses, when Sven walking by the horse's side. Elsa also got to ride on her horse.

The coronation ball was very lively, like queen Elsa's was about two years ago. People from all over came- citizens of Arendelle, dignitaries, royals, and everyone in between.

Kristoff stood up from his throne and cleared his throat to speak.

"Many of you know the reason for the coronation today. Some do not so I will tell you: King Hogler, the husband to Queen Elsa has died. Anna and I are now the king and queen but Elsa will and I repeat WILL play a part in all decisions that exit this castle. We will refuse to make any political decisions without first asking Elsa and taking into consideration her suggestions," Kristoff said. He asked if there were any objections to that.

One young guy raised his hand.

"What is your objection," Queen Anna asked as she stood up looking like she was ready to fight the man with his had in the air.

"Does that mean Arendelle will still not trade with Weselton," the man asked. He looked offended that Anna got off the throne to address him.

"We will discuss our policy on foreign trade with Elsa present at a later time," Kristoff said.

Anna looked back at Elsa, who was sitting on a third throne next to Kai and Gerda but there was a look of surprise on Elsa's face. She was looking down at a piece of paper. Elsa said noting but put the paper in Gerda's pocket and whispered something in her ear. Then Elsa walked away from the party. Both Anna and Kristoff chased after her but she did not hear their calls.

The rest of the night was spent by Anna answering questions about diplomacy. No one had trained her as to what to say so she avoided most of these questions. Kristoff also struggled to answer them.

In Elsa's room Gerda was talking to her.

"Do you think it is actually from him," Elsa asked.

"I do not know. I noticed the handwriting matched but someone could be playing a dirty trick. Do not get your hopes up, dear," Gerda, who had been like a mother to Elsa for the past four years, answered.

"I will try not to but what if this letter is real and he figured it out. He may still be living as Pabbie told me," Elsa said enthusiastically.


	8. Chapter 8: The other Side

Chapter 8: The Other Side

Hogler woke up the next morning still tiered. He had been sleeping on soft and warm beds his entire life and now he had to sleep on the cold and hard ground of the other side. The One was standing over him, looking down at Hogler.

"So, Pabbie gave you the hint, did he," The One asked.

"To be honest I do not know if he did. All he said is Elsa is a part of recovering my life and to go to the North Mountain on Arendelle's borders," Hogler responded.

"You'll find that to be a big enough hint. It's too much information! He handed you the answer!" The One screamed. He was very mad!

"I do not have it figured out yet so no, he really did not hand the answer to me," Hogler said trying to stop the temper of The One.

"When you get to the mountain it will make sense. You must not be allowed to leave. If you do I will take matters into my own hands," The One threatened.

"What is that suppose to mean," Hogler asked.

"You will be fully dead and so will Elsa and your little baby. I might as well kill of Anna and Kristoff at that time also. Imagine everyone you love dead and it being entirely your fault. Actually, I'd keep you as a trophy of my victory in Arenendelle's land," The One said slowly as if to tease, or torture more like it, Hogler.

"I know what this is all about and want to say I am sorry but I can not reverse time. What are you trying to accomplish with all of this," Hogler asked.

"I want you humans to feel the annoying and overwhelming sorrow you made me feel when you killed my children! You brought that punishment and so much more upon yourselves," The One answered.

"Look, the attack on your young was a really long time ago? Why would you choose to get your revenge now," Hogler asked.

"I have already answered that question. I can take control of your little baby," The One said.

With that The One walked away. Hogler could not decide if he wanted to go to the North Mountain now or not. If he went it might cost him the lives of those he loves the most but if he does not it might have the same results in the near future. If The One was trying to make Hogler over think the decision it was working.

Back in Arendelle King Kristoff and Queen Anna were talking to Elsa about pressing matters. Olaf, Eugene, and Rapunzel were also there.

"So, the note told you that Hogler is still alive and in a place called the other side," Prince Eugene asked. He sounded unconvinced.

"That is what it said. Gerda checked it against some laws in order to see if the letters looked the same and they did," Elsa said. She was hopeful that really was Hogler. Yet something deep inside of her doubted it.

"What do you need us to do, Elsa," King Kristoff asked.

"It tells me to go to the North Mountain," Elsa informed those around her, "It does not explain why but it says I must get there as early as I possibly can. I was wondering if you can give me two guards to go with me, not that I could not handle it. It's just I need people to be with me."

"Elsa, I will tell you what I am going to do. Anna, Olaf, and myself will go with you," Kristoff said.

"King Kristoff, may I offer myself to also go," Eugene requested.

"Yeah, you can go! The more, the better!" Queen Anna exclaimed.

"Well, then I am going too. Who knows what we will find? There could be some new things just waiting to be explored plus I have always wanted to go mountain climbing," Rapunzel said.

"When will we leave," Eugene asked.

"I have supplies ready from two days ago. Let's meet back in the dinging hall in about an hour and see if everyone is ready to go," Kristoff said.

Anna went to tell Gerda and Kai that they would be in charge of the castle for the next few days. On her way to see them she got distracted. Something felt a little odd. A strange feeling came over the queen. She had felt like this before but not in a while. She knew what the feeling meant, too. It was a mixture of dizziness and fear that Anna felt. She was going to the other side, but why? Pabbie told her she'd never go there again, didn't he?

Anna looked around when she finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Hogler.

"Anna! Anna! Is that you," Hogler cried out.

Anna was startled a little. She questioned what she was seeing. Could it really be Hogler? She did see him dead after all!

"Anna! Oh, I am so glad to see you! This is such a cruel place." Hogler exclaimed.

"Hogler- is that actually you," Anna asked. To be honest that question never rose in Hogler's head. He had just assumed it really _was_ him. Now he had some honest doubts about himself.

"To be honest I am not really sure," Hogler answered, "I think it is! I guess I never really thought about that before now"

Anna looked around some more. The other side looked different than when she had last visited. It was even darker than before and much colder. It almost reminded Anna of when Elsa struck her in the heart with ice. That was how cold it truly was!

"Why are you here," Hogler asked.

"I can ask you the same question," Anna responded, "Perhaps Pabbie brought me here for some reason."

"Well, I have news for Elsa. Tell her I am alive," Hogler began.

"She knows that. We got your letter," Anna interrupted.

"What letter," Hogler asked.

"The one that tells us you are alive and going to the North Mountain," Anna said.

"I never wrote such a letter. Who would write that for me?" Hogler asked himself. He was terrified about what one of the possible answers to that question was. He knew it had to be either Pabbie or The One.

"Well, that is strange! Anyone, we are all ready to go and meet you at the North Mountain. Should we still go since you did not write that letter," Anna asked.

"Yes, it is part of how I will come back to being fully alive. I just do not know how to get there from the other side we are in now," Hogler admitted.

"Every time I left this place it was always because Pabbie decided it was my time to leave. Perhaps you just need to wait for your time," Anna suggested.

Just then Anna woke up- lying in the middle of one of the castle's many halls. She felt kind of weird- like she had just awoke from a very real dream. She could not tell if she had actually seen Hogler or not or if she did she could not define her purpose for going to the other side. Kristoff and Eugene were coming so Anna quickly got up from off the floor.

"Oh, there you are, Queen Anna! We are ready to go now," Eugene said.

"Where is Elsa," Anna asked.

"She is outside talking to some citizens of Arendelle," King Kristoff answered.

"Good! Let's go to the North Mountains then," Queen Anna said forcefully.

When the three people got outside of the castle walls the rest of the group was waiting for them.

"Are we ready to go?" Rapunzel asked.

"It looks like we are. You ready, Sven," Kristoff asked. The large reindeer was carrying most of the supplies. The rest was in backpacks that Kristoff and Eugene would carry. Sven nodded as if to say 'I have been ready for ten minutes'! With that the group departed having no idea of what trials awaited them on the journey to the North Mountain!

Meanwhile, Hogler and The One were having a conversation, which was more of a negotiation.

"You will have two days to get the North Mountains and do what you have to do in order to regain your normal human life. If these two days do not suffice then you loose and I win," The One said.

"What would you win," Hogler asked.

"You and the kingdom of Arendelle. No one would get hurt but every human living in Arendelle would be forced into the other side and no one could communicate to another human," The One answered.

"And what if I win," Hogler asked.

"You'll get your life. Is that not enough of a reward for you, Hogler," The One responded.

"No, it is not. If I am able to get my life back you will not lay a single hand on my family, my people, or any other human ever again. Do we have a fair deal, The One," Hogler asked with authority.

The One thought about that for a while.

"Well, then in reverse that means if you fail then I get control over all humanity. You have yourself a deal," The One said smiling.

Hogler knew the possible result of what he just said and immediately regretted even saying it! The options now available to Hogler were succeed and risk an attack from The One or fail and go down without a fight! Neither one sounded too good to Hogler.


	9. Chapter 9: Elsa Is Missing!

I made some changes to chapter 7. Nothing too ground shaking but some details were added and some mistakes fixed.

Chapter 9: Elsa Is Missing

Kristoff looked up and realized it was getting dark rather quickly. He never really liked traveling after dark. In fact, the last time he did that he was attacked by wolves. (It was when Anna and he first met). Then he looked back to see the rest of the group was falling behind. They were slowed down by the fatigue of the day's journey.

Elsa especially looked tiered. She had to use her ice powers to create a bridge across the fjord and it had to be thick ice. The only thing that kept the pregnant former queen of Arendelle going was the thought of seeing Hogler again. It gave her a reason to take the next step and not fall asleep, no matter how much she wanted to just fall down ad take a nap.

"Ok, we covered good ground today. How about making a camp right here," Kristoff suggested. He could tell the others needed to hear that based on their reaction.

Then Elsa spoke up. "I think we can keep going. The letter I got told me we had to get to the mountain as soon as possible," she said.

"Elsa, if we do not take a break now then we will fall asleep while walking to the mountains," Prince Eugene said.

Elsa knew Eugene had the best interest of the entire group in mind by saying that but she rally wanted to keep going. This might be her only and last chance to see hr husband ever again. There was a lot of stress in knowing that.

"I guess you are right. It is better to get some sleep and go hard tomorrow instead of go 30 percent all through the night," Elsa concluded.

The tents were not hard to set up. In fact, it amazed Kristoff how quickly they were actually pitched. Kristoff and Anna would share a tent as would Eugene and Rapunzel. Elsa would get to share with Olaf. It did not take long for the people to get in their tents and fall asleep.

Despite that, Elsa found it hard to sleep. Not only was sharing a tent with Olaf making it cold but she had a lot to think about now that everything and everyone had settled down. She went outside her tent to look over the woods of Arendelle and to catch a glimpse of the North Mountain on the other end of those woods.

It was weird to Elsa but every time she entered into the woods of Arendelle it cleared her mind and helped her focus more. That was the reason why the woods of Arendelle was the place she chose to go to when she was running away from Arendelle. (The mountains were an afterthought for Elsa.)

While Elsa was walking along she heard a stick crack. Very slowly she put up her hand, ready to use the ice powers as a weapon if it became necessary. A sense of urgency came over Elsa. She knew someone or something had to be out there and she was afraid to find out which it was.

Then out from behind one of the trees Elsa could see an outline of somebody that looked a lot like her sister.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Not quite," a more masculine voice answered as a bigger figure came into view.

"Who is it," Elsa asked.

The next morning (which would be Hogler's first day to go to the mountains as we will see later) Olaf was the first one up. In fact, he found himself the only one up until he let out a loud cry. Kristoff came running to Olaf's and Elsa's tent, which was next to Anna's and his tent.

"What is the problem," Kristoff asked. He sounded more annoyed than generally concerned about why Olaf was shouting while it was just beginning to be sunlight out.

"Elsa is gone," Olaf said, "I thought maybe she went for a walk in the woods but then why did she not tell me she was leaving?"

The first thing Kristoff's mind came to was a wolf attack. He searched the camp to see if any evidence supports this theory. He could not find anything to say a wolf attack occurred and the only victim was Elsa.

Then Anna came out of the tent.

"Kristoff, what is going on," Queen Anna asked as Rapunzel and Eugene emerged from their tent.

"Everyone needs to stay calm but I think Elsa is missing," Kristoff answered.

"Missing!? Elsa is the entire reason we are going on this journey. How did you lose her?" Eugene asked.

"I do not know. That is not the important thing. The important thing now is finding Elsa and getting her to the North Mountain as quickly as we possibly can. We must not fail this time," Kristoff said.

After ten minutes of looking for clues as to point out some details about what had happened Olaf asked for everyone's attention.

"I might have found a clue," the snowman said. Then he paused for a while.

"Well, what is it?" Rapunzel asked after about seven seconds of silent.

"Oh, you might want to know that, too!" Olaf continued, "I found a note from The One. That name sounds familiar to me, but I am not sure as to why that is."

"Olaf, it is very important that you answer correctly. Can you do that?" Anna asked.

"I think I can," the snowman said as h took of his head and looked at his body through his eyes, making sure of something that no one else knew what it was and no one dared to ask Olaf why he had just taken off his head.

"What did the note say," Anna asked.

"Oh, that is easy. It told us to surrender the kingdom of Arendelle if we ever want to see Elsa and Hogler alive again," Olaf said slowly as he realized for the first time just how serious the situation truly was, "Oh my goodness! He wants to kill Elsa and Hogler".

"I think he is going after a bugger fish, Olaf. He wants us all," Eugene said.

"That may be so but he will get neither. Anna, you are the only one who has seen the other side as it is called by the trolls. How do we get there," Rapunzel asked.

"I think we have to be called upon by a troll in order to enter and even then our admission into the other side is not guaranteed," Anna answered, "Plus, I do not think that is where they are at."

"Then where do you think they are at, Queen Anna," Eugene asked.

"I do not know but I have a serious doubt that The One would take Elsa somewhere where here and Hogler could be together. He had to separate them somehow. They are too powerful together," Anna said.

"Ok, then what is our plan," Eugene asked.

"We will go to Oaken's Trading Post and pick up supplies. We do not have enough for what we may need to do. Then we will go and save Elsa at all cost, get her to the North Mountain, then find Hogler and help him in any way possible," King Kristoff said. So the group set of to do just that.

Sven and Olaf led the way with Kristoff following close behind them. It did not take them long to get to Oaken's Trading Post, even though they were working backwards and heading as if they were returning to Arendelle's main city.


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Conversation

Please note: The events of this chapter happen at the same time as those in the previous one.

Also, please leave reviews. I will read them. I promise!

Chapter 10: The Last Conversation

It was dark in the other side. Hogler could barely see. He knew it was night, but this was extreme darkness. He had just finished talking with The One, who decided to let Hogler go back to earth for the two days he was given to regain his life and become fully alive again. The One also warned Hogler he would be able to be heard but not seen. Hogler figured this was good. He could now verbally communicate with his wife when he found her.

Now that Hogler understood the rules that were set in place he was ready to go. However, there was one more thing that needed to be done. Hogler felt someone calling him to go over to the right a little. It was too dark to see so he just followed this gut feeling. He had no idea what was about to happen or the impact it would have on his journey to the North Mountain in Arendelle. When he stepped over to his right five times, shuffling his feet, he heard a now vaguely familiar voice; it was that of the ancient troll named Pabbie.

"So, Pabbie, this is it. This is the last time I will talk to you," Hogler asked.

"This is the last time I am allowed to talk to a human. After me, Cliff the troll will take over my spot and will help Arendelle in many ways, even if you do not always see what he does as helpful," Pabbie said.

"So, what do you need to tell me," Hogler asked.

"There is much I would love to tell you before I must fully die out. Yet, for your sake I will spare you of the extent of my knowledge and let you know that which you must know to protect the human race," was the troll's answer.

"What must I know, Pabbie? I do not know any details about how I may get my life back. All I know is Elsa is a part of that mission," Hogler stated.

"Hogler, I will tell you this much: when you get to The North Mountain it will become clear what you are to do. You will face tests on the way to that mountain, four of them. Do not let them break you," Pabbie said.

"Four tests," Hogler asked. He was beginning to feel a sense of uncertainty. He knew the fate of all humanity was on his shoulders. He was not sure he was ready for that.

"And each one will be harder than the last, Hogler. Do not give up. This is not unattainable, only difficult," Pabbie said.

"What type of challenges are we talking about? Are they like contests?" Hogler asked.

"I guess one could say that but know this; they will not be fun for you, not in the least bit."

"Then what should I do to keep going? I need more information about what you are telling me or I can not face it," Hogler said.

"Oh, Hogler, I have told you all you need. Maybe not all of it is clear now, but pretty soon it will all be as clear as glass in your castle in Arendelle," Pabbie said, "Just defeat the hard challenges that are in your future. You will suffer for it, but rewards only come after a race is won."

"You are going to scare me away from doing what I need to do," Hogler commented.

"Not at all. I am just preparing you for the pain and torture that is ahead of you. I do not want you to go in blindly and not know what you are up against," Pabbie said.

"Then can you tell me plainly what it is that I must face," Hogler asked.

"I can not. Ancient troll law forbids it. Even in death I am bound by _those_ laws," Pabbie said, "This is our last conversation, Hogler. I wish you the best of luck. Do not fail. I have full confidence in you!"

"Pabbie, do not leave me!" Hogler pleaded.

"I must. You know all you must. All your questions will be answered soon enough. I have told you all that you need to know, haven't I," Pabbie said.

"I do not know," Hogler answered.

"Well then, Hogler, trust me," Pabbie insisted as he vanished.

"Great! What am I suppose to do now," Hogler asked himself.

"That's a very good question, Hogler. Your days to regain your life and save humanity begin now. There is a portal on the other end of this side that will allow you entrance into your side. I will tell you that your first challenge is this: that portal is only open for four human hours. It is a three hour walk to get there, for trolls who bodies are a lot more capable than humans. Those four hours begin now, Hogler. Sprint! You might just make it," The One said as he appeared from behind a shadow.

Hogler stood there for a second deciding if he wanted to call out the fact that he was being taunted or just run. He determined that the first option would do no good and just slow him down.

This was it, the first challenge that Pabbie had told Hogler about. The young man could feel his heart pumping as fast as it could as he ran towards the portal at the other end of the other side.

As Hogler ran a chilling thought entered into his mind. "What if The One was lying and there was no portal that would allow me to enter into the place I call home. Then what will I do," Hogler asked himself. He had been running for what felt like hours, but only about ten minutes had passed. To say Hogler was tiered would be an understatement. After sprinting for all that time his legs were beginning to feel a little cramped. "So this is what Pabbie meant by I would be difficult," Hogler said but he was determined to keep on going.


	11. Chapter 11: Oaken Trading Post Barn

Chapter 11: Oaken's Trading Post Barn

King Kristoff knocked on the door of the closed trading post. There was no response so he knocked again. Still no one came to open the wooden door.

"He is always here. Why is he no answering," Kristoff asked under his breath. They needed to get supplies and had no time to waste.

"Wait, Kristoff, how many times have you been here before," Anna asked. She thought that based on the interaction between Oaken and her husband when she first met the both of them was the first time Kristoff had dealt with Oaken.

"Only twice but both times it was later than this," Kristoff answered after knocking a third time.

Princess Rapunzel looked around the trading post to see if she could find anything that could be a clue as to why Oaken had apparently left his own store. She did not see anything but there was something else that caught her eye. There was, in the straw storage house Oaken had, a light that looked unnatural in a weird way. Rapunzel could not help it- she had to go see what it was.

"Anna, come with me," Rapunzel whispered.

"Where are we going?" Queen Anna asked.

"Over there. Do you see that light? It does not look like it should be coming from in there. I want to see what it is," Rapunzel answered, "I do not think Kristoff or Eugene would approve of me going alone so I will bring you along."

"Ok, but we better see if the rest of the group wants to explore it with us," Anna said. She decided this would be an appropriate time to be mature about the situation, with Elsa missing and The One being the obvious one to have he blame put upon.

"Fine, Anna! If we must but that does take most of the fun out of it," Rapunzel said, "Kristoff, look over there. What is that light?"

"I am not quite sure. It does look strange, good catch, princess," Kristoff answered.

"It looks almost like a fire but I do not smell any smoke. It is kind of glowing like one, though," Prince Eugene observed.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go check it out," Olaf said. Sven grabbed the snowman with his nose and pushed him to the back of the line. Then Sven motioned at Kristoff and Eugene saying, "Let them take the lead. It might be dangerous."

"But it does not smell like a fire- or at least not one made from wood," Kristoff said after taking in a big breath of the air.

"Well, if it is a fire then we are wasting valuable time. Fires do not last forever, you know. Sooner or later, it will have to go out," Rapunzel said. She really wanted to see what it was since she was the one who first noticed the light emitting from the straw storage house. Rapunzel felt that she was give the right of curiosity because of that fact.

"She is right, Kristoff. We need to go and see what it is while we have a chance. Even if it is not a fire and is more mysterious than just a natural old fire we may have a limited window with which to observe it," Eugene added after thinking about what exactly to say. He did not want to insult anyone but did want to agree with his wife.

Queen Anna was the one who led the group to investigate the strange glow. She wanted to see it first because there was a slight possibility that whatever she would find in the storage place would give a clue as to where they could find Elsa. That would be the best case. However, Anna also knew that what she saw in the barn could be something horrific, too.

When the group got to the barn what they saw made them spring into action. The glow was, in fact, a fire. By the looks of it, it seemed that the fire was caused by a lantern tipping onto the piles of straw and hay lying around the floor of the barn.

"What is that," Eugene asked as he looked at one of the piles of straw. There was a big figure laying there, either knocked unconscious or fast asleep. It was hard to tell which one was accurate. The figure kept moving around, trying to do something with its arms but Eugene could not tell what it was that the figure was trying to accomplish. Kristoff barely caught a glimpse of what was moving when he knew exactly what, or who rather, it was.

"Oaken, are you all right," Kristoff asked. There was no answer. "Anna, hold Sven's rope as tight as you can. I am going in to get Oaken. He will try to fight you and go in after me. Do not le him. Anna, if I do not make it out I want you to know that I love you very much," Kristoff said handing his wife a long rope that he was using to guide his reindeer throughout this journey.

"I love you, too, Kristoff," Anna said back.

"Kristoff let me go with you. You can not pull him out by yourself. He is too big and probably too heavy for one man," Eugene said.

"If you want to that would be much appreciated," Kristoff answered.

The two men went into the storage barn together. As soon as Kristoff got a smell of smoke in his nose it became harder to breathe. He found himself sneezing and gasping for air. Kristoff knew he had to change the approach he was taking to save Oaken's life.

"Eugene, use your shirt to cover you mouth and nose. This smoke will kill us if we are exposed to it too long," Kristoff ordered.

"Way ahead of you, Kristoff," Eugene said. His voice was a little weaker, a sign that he had bee breathing in the smoke for longer than he should. In fact, his voice sounded very weak and this alarmed Kristoff when he looked up with his tear-filled eyes and could not find Eugene anywhere near him. In face, Kristoff could not see Eugene anywhere in the barn.

"Kristoff! Kristoff! Where are you, Kristoff?" Eugene asked.

"I am over here. I found Oaken. He is bleeding in the head. Should we move him out of the fire?" Kristoff asked.

"I do not know. I ca not see anything. I seem to be on the other side of the barn. It is a giant pile of rubble now," Eugene stated.

"Try to follow the sound of my voice," Kristoff ordered. Right after he said that Kristoff could hear a beam on the top of the barn breaking. Time was running out. The entire barn was going to collapse.

"Eugene, get out of here. I got this. Tell Anna I love her one last time for me, please," Kristoff said.

"I am not leaving you, not to die," Eugene said. Both Kristoff and he knew that, in all probability, one or both of them would not make it out of the barn and accomplish their objective of saving Oaken and survive themselves. It was then that Eugene was finally able to catch a glimpse of Kristoff. He was trying to lift Oaken all by himself. "You need help, Kristoff. I am coming. Hold on just a little bit longer."

"Eugene, get out. Stop trying to be a hero. It will kill you," Kristoff said.

"Well, then I will die if that is what it means. I will not let you suffer that fate with me. Get yourself out," Eugene said.

When Kristoff refused to leave without Eugene, the prince of Corona grabbed the other side of Oaken.

"Let's be heroes," Eugene said as he lifted the big man up with Kristoff's help.

Another beam fell at the other end of the barn. Now it was just being supported by one out of the original four beams. Eugene and Kristoff were now sprinting towards the opening where the sliding doors used to be. Kristoff stepped into a pit of fire.

"Uh, Eugene, I am injured," the king of Arendelle called out.

"You got to keep going or you will die. We have all ready been in this fire for about four minutes. It is amazing we are not dead all ready," Eugene said.

Kristoff agreed to keep going. It was the only way to stay alive. About fifteen seconds later the three men made it to the exit. Then the barn collapsed. They had made it out- alive!

Anna, Olaf, Rapunzel, and Sven ran to the three men, who were all badly shaking up after the experience they just had.

"Are you all right, guys," Anna asked. Kristoff was grabbing his leg, which was burned pretty badly. Eugene held his arm, which was hit by shrapnel when the barn collapsed and Oaken was just starting to regain his consciousness.

'We will be. Right now, we have bigger things to worry about than ourselves. We have got to find Elsa," Kristoff said.

About ten minutes later Oaken was feeling a little better, well, considering his head was bleeding and he was burned.

"Are you Ok," Eugene asked. They had taken Oaken inside his trading post and told his family what had happened.

"I am not sure. What happened," Oaken asked.

"The barn was caught on fire. You saw something in it and told me you needed to go investigate. Next thing I knew these people brought you in here and you were bleeding pretty badly," Oaken's wife told him in an accent that sounded a lot like her husband's.

"Now I remember. Thanks, dear! I went there to see what it was and a giant thing made of stone and ice attacked me, knocked me out with a pitchfork and sated a fire in my barn," Oaken asked.

"These people saved your life," Oaken's wife said.

"You did? Tell m, what do you want in return. I will give it to you- half price off everything for you," Oaken said.

"Half price? We just saved your life an your reward is half price?" Eugene asked.

"You are right! I give it for free today only and half price for the rest of your life," Oaken said.

"Deal! We need lots of rope, food, and torches," Kristoff said.

After getting the supplies they needed the group was on there way. They needed to find Elsa and get her to the North Mountain!

By now it was twilight of Hogler's first day, which we will talk about later.


	12. Chapter 12: What She Could Have

Note: The events of this and the next chapter happen at the same time as the events of chapter 11, except for the end of this one. (You'll see what I mean)

Chapter 12: What She Could Have

Elsa woke up from a state of unconsciousness. It was just a few minutes after she was captured by a mysterious figure in the woods of Arendelle. Elsa never got a good look at what the figure was but, at first, it looked a lot like Anna and then grew into what looked like what Anna described the water trolls to look like. It was big, yet kind of weak looking. Elsa remembered Anna explaining that the water trolls were the mot powerful of the five troll types- water trolls, earth trolls (like what Pabbie was), wind trolls, fire trolls, and ice trolls. Elsa never quite understood why ice and water were two different types of trolls even though they were made of the same thing- water. From outside the bag she was being carried in Elsa could overhear talking. It did not sound like a troll's voice; in fact, it sounded a lot like a man's voice. The voice sounded familiar to Elsa but she could not tell why that was.

"We have her," a voice unfamiliar to the former queen of Arendelle said, "She in this sack."

"Good, bring her out so I may talk to her. Elsa has much to think about," the voice said.

Elsa could feel wet hands grabbing the bag, but not wet like what a water troll's hands should feel like. The next thing Elsa knew she saw light and a face she wished to never have seen ever again.

"Hans of the southern isles," Elsa asked, "I thought your brothers put you in jail."

"Oh, Elsa, do not be so easily persuaded by what your vision tells you. You know that vision can lie. Surely you have learned that lesson by now," Hans said.

"Ok, what or who are you if you are not Hans," Elsa asked.

"I am he that can make myself whatever I want to be, whoever I need to be, and do it as often as I please. I am he that you call enemy, even though I have what you have wanted your whole life," the figure that looked a lot like Prince Hans of the Southern Isles said in a melodic vocal tone.

"I fail to understand you riddle. It makes no sense to me," Elsa admitted after thinking about the words.

"You probably would not recognize my real voice and you humans are afraid of what you do not know. So, I masqueraded myself as someone you do know," the man said. Elsa just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "Come on! Surely someone like you can figure it out!" Elsa thought as hard as she could not determine who the person she was talking with was. She looked deep into him and wondered who it was.

"Enough of this game! Elsa, I will reveal myself now," the Peron who said that he disguised himself as Hans to make Elsa feel more comfortable shouted as he lifted up his hands. When he let his hands down Elsa wanted to kick herself for how obvious it was who she was talking to.

"I should have known- The One Who Is to Come!" Elsa said.

"Please, you can just call me The One," the troll said.

"What did you do with Hogler? Where is my husband," Elsa asked. She had so many other questions but right then that was the one that mattered to Elsa the most.

"I assure you that Hogler is safe, for now. He is on his way to the North Mountain to see you and is very much still alive in a way. In other ways Hogler is very much dead," The One answered in a vocal tone that sounded neither threatening nor friendly. Yet, Elsa felt threatened. She wanted to go and see Hogler right then and not wait to find him at the North Mountain. "But Elsa, I do not want to talk about Hogler. No, I want to talk about you- about what you had and what you could have now and deep into the future. Elsa, tell me this: How did you get your powers?" The One asked.

"Hogler told me that ice went into my heart when I put it into my body through my ears. We wanted to see which one of us could withstand the cold temperatures more," Elsa answered. The One let out a loud annoying laugh. He kept that laugh going for a few seconds and Elsa could hear the trolls standing around The One- all eleven of them- also laughing, though she did not dear take her eyes off of The One. Finally he quit laughing.

"Oh, young Elsa, you must surely know that makes absolutely no sense at all! Maybe I overestimated you. Perhaps you are not so smart after all," The One said in a deeper voice than he was using earlier. Elsa was offended. She was smart, wasn't she?

"Elsa, you are very special. You see, I personally chose you, the princess of Arendelle, to carry out my plan. I needed someone with a royal bloodline to be my test monkey. Seeing you and Hogler together when you were so young and knowing what would become of it made you two the perfect option for me. Both of you were from high up nations and one day you two would get married and have a baby girl, named after yourself of course," The One said.

"I do not understand what you are saying. I am confused," Elsa said.

"Oh, but Elsa I know that is not the truth. You know exactly what I am saying. You are just too afraid of what that means to admit it," The One said, "Come on, Elsa, say it. Say it, Elsa! Say it!"

"You are the one who gave me the powers I have, aren't you, The One," Elsa asked.

"And Hogler's too. You see, you are smart when you want to be. Now all that is left is to wait for your baby to be born, Hogler to not make it to the North Mountain and see you, and you to die. Then my revenge will be almost complete, after I wipe out all of humanity. Don't worry- I will make sure Kristoff and Anna die first," The One said, "But, Elsa, it does not have to be that way. You can have the life you all ways waned, one without your powers."

"Why would I want that life," Elsa asked. The One smiled at her suggesting he had rehearsed his answer to that question at least a hundred times.

"Because, what if you never hurt Anna on that fateful night? What if you never caused the people of Arendelle pain through freezing the fjord after promising to protect them as the queen of Arendelle? What if you never had to decide between your powers and those who could have been your friends? What if the gates of Arendelle's castle were never locked shut? These are the questions you have been asking all your life, Elsa and I can make them happen for you. You can finally have the answers you have been looking for. Imagine what you could have," The One answered.

"What would I have to give up in order to get that chance," Elsa asked.

"That is the best part. All you'd give up is all the bad memories that those times have made. You would keep the good one- marrying Hogler, playing with Anna when you were young, and ruling your kingdom." The One answered.

"That is all I would have to give up?" Elsa asked. That sounded like a pretty good deal to her.

"Well, those and maybe some memories of things that have not yet happened," The One said, "You have only ten minutes to think about it. Do not over think it but realize his is the offer you have all ways hoped to get a hold of one day."

"I have no doubt that it is a great offer but I will need to ask one more question: where would my life begin if I decide to accept," Elsa asked.

"Elsa, your lie would begin right after you were married to Hogler," The One answered.

"Allow me one final question" Elsa requested.

"Be my guest," The One answered.

"Why are you offering me this? I thought you were the bad guy," Elsa said.

"So many people before you have seen me as just the bad guy. This is my chance to prove I am a reasonable and even gracious troll," The One said. With that he left to give Elsa time to think.

Could it really be true? Was The One really offering Elsa a life without her powers? Would that really be a good thing? Elsa pondered that question for a few minutes and then made her decision. Yet, she doubted that it was the right thing to do. She wondered if The One was really trying to get a good name with humans or if he had alternative motives that Elsa did not know about. What if there was fine print in this agreement that Elsa was not told about. Elsa wished Pabbie would come help her sort out her thoughts, yet ten minutes later the only troll Elsa saw was The One.

"Have you made up your mind, Elsa," The One asked.

"I believe I have," Elsa replied.

"So what will it be? A life that is without powers were you are free or a life with powers were you are a slave," The One asked.

"I choose to keep my powers. It is the powers that make me special. I can see clearly thanks to you. Thank you!" Elsa said.

"Oh, Elsa, you have chosen foolishly. This is upsetting to me, Elsa. Trolls, make sure she does not make it to the North Mountain until it is too late." The One said.

Elsa was then put back in the bag she was carried from the camp site in. It smelled worse this time than last, and that was a smell that is hard to top.

"You have only about one and a half days left until you see the consequence of that decision. Then I will take over the world without the help of Elsa the Second, who is in your womb right now!" The One said.

From inside the bag she was in Elsa could hear a familiar voice.

"Elsa, are you Ok," the voice said. It sounded a lot like Anna, her sister.

"Anna, is that you?" Elsa asked. The bag opened. A hand reached in and touched Elsa.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"It is us. What are you doing here alone? Don't you know The One is after you?" Olaf the snowman asked.

Elsa did not know if the conversation she had with The One was a dream, like the ones Hogler had, or if it was real. If she was honest, she did not care. All that mattered now was getting to the North Mountain.

"I do know that, Olaf. Come on, we must go to the North Mountain. Time is limited," Elsa said as she began walking.

"You heard her," Kristoff said looking up at the stars, "The stars will light our way."

Anna ran next to her sister.

"Elsa, what were you doing tied up next to that tree," Anna asked. Elsa looked at her surrounding for the first time since her capture. She was deep in the woods.

"The One put me there. He offered me a life where my powers did not exist and I told him no so he tied me up," Elsa answered.

"Then were did he go? When we found you all we saw was the bag. If it was not for your cried for help we would have passed you by," Rapunzel said intruding on the conversation.

"I am not sure. All I know is we have about one day to find Hogler on the North Mountain," Elsa answered. So that is what the group set out to do- fin Hogler and reunite Elsa and him. The only question left in everyone's mind was a simple one- how would they do that?


End file.
